


Time To Say Goodbye

by Chupigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Singer AU, healing arrow, idk man, they gotta mend, this is an au based off an au im not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupigator/pseuds/Chupigator
Summary: A singer/musician AU. Hanzo became a world famous Opera singer -- but he left everything behind after his big break: including his old love. Here, Hanzo pays a visit to the club where Angela currently works with an intent to heal old wounds and ask for forgiveness.





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been proofread, so pardon any mistakes.
> 
> Again, this based off an AU...of an AU, don't ask. I hope you enjoy!

His back was stiff. His palms were sweaty. His head was feeling light. 

He was not ready for this. 

It was as if for the longest time, he had been standing at that door-- even though not even a single minute had passed him. Did he even knock? He could not remember. However, it was too late to back out now. He knew that if he was fortunate enough, she would answer -- or would it be better if she did not? The uncertainty was almost unbearable. Only time would live to tell the truth; only  _she_  could stand to tell. He waited longer, anxiously pulling at his collar. He was about ready to give in to his impatience when he heard the door of the dressing room slightly open and voice come from behind it.

"Who is it?"

He hesitated to answer at first. The words alone were enough to make him want to flee; but everything would have just ended up worse if he did that. There was so much pain welled up inside of him -- stones of guilt caught up in his throat. He knew full well that the one he sought was feeling just as bitter as he if not more. This would be no easy experience. He swallowed and subtly cleared his throat before straightening up and answering. "It is I."

There was a silence. He could tell that she too hesitated to speak. It only took a moment.

"I do not want to see you."

"I know, but--"

"Is that not a good enough answer for you, Hanzo? Nothing ever was good enough for you, was it?"

"Angela. Angela, I just want to talk."

"I am busy."

"Please! Only a few minutes of your time is all I require. Bear with me and I will leave you be!"

Angela was quiet for a moment. The silence between them only brought tension, and Hanzo could feel the anxiety crawling up his arms. Finally, after a few more seconds of quiet, it was broken.

Angela opened the door, revealing herself and gesturing for the other to enter. "Your time is limited. Whatever you want, make it quick and then leave."

Hanzo swallowed again. He did his best to keep his disposition dignified, even as he accepted the bitter invitation. He stood close to the door, even after Angela had closed it behind him. He watched her pace back to a couch near the back wall of the dressing room and sit upon it, her expression still subtly caustic and distraught. He could easily read that she wanted no part in this. He had to fulfill his promise. He waited for her to say something first. Perhaps that would have proven to be best.

"So. Before you say anything, I will assert that you are currently a guest -- and as a host, I will allow myself to speak first." Hanzo listened intently, focus on nothing else, a nervousness about him. "Let me ask you: why are you here, Hanzo? I could not even guess, especially now. Are you here to encourage me? Are you here to try and make up for what you have done? I will have you know that like you, I do not like having my time wasted. I suppose you could say I picked that up from you."

"Angela. I know that you have been hurt--"

"I am  _not_  finished. Though, you say that you know. You know?  _You know?_  I could see that you have done nothing about it despite all of this knowledge, have you? Have you been too focused on keeping your status safe? Your fame? Your fortune? You would rather leave me bleeding and dying then to give up one night of gold and lights."

"That is not true..!"

"Not true? Is that not what you did? You abandoned me... I know full well that I always encouraged you to follow your dreams and ambitions of becoming an opera singer -- but you  _forgot_  about me. You forgot about the one person that supported you! You forgot about the one person who  _loved_  you. You were greedy enough to leave everything we had behind... So. I really want to know, Hanzo. I really want to know why you are here. An explanation. I can only assume at this point. Are you finally coming to say thank you? I do not want your gratitude."

"That-- That is not why I--"

"Then why? Why? I've been asking for years, why? -- but now, in this moment, I need to know why you feel so compelled, how you somehow had the nerve of visiting me after almost twenty years. You already know that I have a new love, Hanzo -- are you trying to ask me back? Are you having the audacity to come up to me after two decades and demand that I be by your side, serving as a useless muse, a pat on the back, a poor excuse of an apology? You must answer me now..!"

Hanzo's heart felt heavy. He could see it on her face, her tone of voice, her posture. She was so heartbroken; and she must have been for this many years. The guilt was like cinder blocks tied to his body; his chest felt only pain. He really hurt her -- he knew this. He left her mortally wounded, and never really thought much about it. Twenty years of loneliness, twenty years of emptiness and torment. He could just break down and cry before her. It was his fault and would never forget it. He spoke almost immediately after Angela was finished ranting.

"Asking for you back? Angela, that is not why I am here! I know that you have someone new; I know that you would never return to me after what I did to you; I know that you would never deserve it, and-- I would not deserve it! Angela, I came here to make peace with you-- I came here to say sorry, and--" Hanzo's voice softened. "--and to beg of your forgiveness. Peace is all I want now... Things cannot go back to the way they were, I know; but the end does not need to be so sour..."

Angela stared back at Hanzo, only a little surprised and still looking hurt. "An apology... Did it really have to take you this long to come and apologize to me, Hanzo?"

"Angela.."

"You have changed so much. Too much. You are hardly the man I once knew. You  _are not_  the same man. The man I knew would have come to me and apologize right away. He would have fixed things... He would have held me close to his heart... He would have told me that nothing else mattered, because nothing did matter...but the man I loved was already gone. He was dead. Instead, a fame-greedy, pompous, stuck-up fool took his place. A man who only cared about himself and sought out his own ambitions. He dare not forget his place, and he dare forget everyone who lifted him up in the past. He dared to forget her -- and while he was standing on gold and singing his heart out in the courts of kings, she was left on a creaky wooden stage, singing what was left of herself to drunkards at midnight in a run-down club. She was a drunkard herself, intoxicated on emptiness..."

The agony of it all. He could feel every ounce of it. He never admitted over the years that he was also lonely, that he was also left in a heartbroken spiral of despair and guilt. He could say it to her; he could mention it; but that would not be right. It was not right to even think it. Me, me, me -- he could not think like that. He had been doing too much of that. This was not about him anymore. This was about Angela -- this was about the women he used to love with, the woman that stayed by his side through failure and success, the woman that gave him what he needed when he was ready to give up on everything he worked for. The fame and fortune suddenly meant nothing; it was all worth nothing. Compared to what he abandoned, it never would be worth anything more ever again. How could he convey his feelings? How could he ever express how much he wanted to say sorry, how much he wanted to repair at least of damage? Peace. He had to try and strive for it. 

Hanzo started out softly, "You know... Throughout my whole career... I have always been requested to sing this one song. It was a classic; and crowds from all over the world anticipated my ability to perform it; but I always refused. I never once performed, nor even recorded myself singing that song. No ear has ever heard me do so or remembered me do so -- all but one." He looked at her. She appeared to be listening. "Do you remember it, Angela? The one song I never sang for anyone but you? The song that was only for you?"

She did not answer.

Hanzo sighed and started singing the first few lines, slowly and softly.\

 

 _Quando sono solo_  
E sogno all'orizzonte   
E mancan le parole. 

_Sì, lo so che non c'è luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole._

 

He saw her eyes fall to the floor as he kept singing. She was still silent; and he kept on singing to her. 

 

_Se non ci sei tu con me, con me_

_Su le finestre_  
Mostra a tutti il mio cuore   
Che hai acceso  

 _Chiudi dentro me_  
La luce che   
Hai incontrato per strada...

 

He suddenly stopped to watch her. There was only silence, a heavy silence. Did she...not remember? Did she too forget? He only felt worse. Perhaps it would be a good time for him to leave. Perhaps...this visit really was for naught. Hanzo sighed and lowered his head, pain still festering. However, that all suddenly changed when a higher, sweeter voice started to continue off with the rest of the song.

 

_Con te...  
Partirò_

_Paesi che non ho mai  
Veduto e vissuto con te   _

_Adesso, si, li vivrò..._

 

Hanzo stared at her, mouth slightly agape,  eyes widened. Even in the saddest state, the softest tone -- her was so beautiful. An encaptivating force that grabbed any person's heart and stole it right from his ears. How she was still singing in a place where only the usuals knew her name would always confuse him, always haunt him. He listened carefully, feeling as if he were being lifted, even if it were only by a mere centimeter. In the next verse, he join her, both singing gently and in tune, in unison.

 

 _Con te partirò_  
Su navi per mari   
Che, io lo so... 

_No, no, non esistono più  
Con te io li vivrò..._

 

The two of them continued to sing together. The melody was warm, and for its length, seemed to fill in some empty hole within the two of them. Even if the feelings were to only last during the song, they were there -- and they were whole. After two decades of heartache and seclusion, twenty years of barred hearts and tormenting memories, there was a serene energy, a calming within the storm. A feeling of unity and fulfilment. Music held such power; music was what brought them together and what brought them apart. A mysterious force that always held one's connections within it, no matter how bitter, no matter how sweet -- even bittersweetness applied. When the song was finished, another silence fell, one that was not uncomfortable like the ones before it. Angela let it pass; then she spoke again.

" _Con Te Partirò_..."

Hanzo looked at her.

"Time To Say Goodbye..."

He did not answer as quickly. "Yes."

 "That song..." For a moment, even with tears in her eyes, Angela sounded like she was smiling a little; and she was. "You are right. You did only sing that song for me..."

Hanzo nodded. His eyes hurt. "Angela... I  _never_ forgot you. Not a day went by that I did not think of you; the mistake I made; the pain I caused you. I murdered your heart -- and I caused my own's suicide...but even then, up in my prime, I refused to let it all go. Even though, I...did change. Even though I became a selfish and unloving man, I dared not hoggishly erase what was left of you. The world wanted me to sing that song for them, but I would not. Not for them.  _Never_ for them. That song was a part of us -- a part from you. I dare not give anyone the one gift we shared. Never."

Another silence. Hanzo continued.

"I was too afraid to come back. I let myself die a slow and painful death. I let you down...and I know, as I mentioned, we will never be the same as before, young and in love with music and each other. I am aware that you have someone new; and we both have our own lives to tend to, Angela; but all I wanted you to know was that I loved you with all my being; but I admit that I was a coward and a selfish fool. I still may be due to my fears. Peace, Angela. I never once stopped caring about you, even now. I will get down on my hands and knees and beg if I have to. I want your forgiveness..."

Angela had to decide if he was sincere. Even though Hanzo was, he was no judge; but he was hoping for this. He felt his heart rate increase after hearing her draw breath. 

"Hanzo...nothing could ever make up for those years of emptiness. That part of my life has already come and gone, and nothing can fix that."

"I... I know."

"But... in the end, I always said you would come back."

Hanzo looked at her, expression holding shame. 

"I can forgive you, Hanzo. I am capable; but from here, no words I say can make you into a new man. You have not only hurt me...but others; and yourself. Hanzo, I cannot forgive you -- at least not yet. You have much to repair..."

Hanzo seemed disappointed. "I understand."

"However, I gave you hope then; I'll give you hope now. Damage must be mended; but you must be the one mending. I am only your first step, Hanzo; but you have proven to me that you are capable of change. Youth is gone, love is passed...but even then, I leave you with my faith, Hanzo. That is all I have to give you now."

Hanzo nodded his head gently and turned toward the door. "Yes. I see."

Angela stood up and approached him. "I enjoyed singing with you again, Hanzo."

He glanced over his shoulder to her. "As did I with you, Angela."

She lead him out of the dressing room and watched him make his way down the hall toward the back exit of the building. Hanzo remained sitting in his car after returning to it, sitting in silence and watching the night pass him by. The bittersweetness of the evening was already caught up with him, and he found himself wiping wet eyes with the sleeve of his coat. He was not forgiven; but no longer was he resented. He still had a chance to make things right; even if it was without Angela, it would be  _for_ Angela. He knew that his journey with his old love had come to an end, and a new journey into finding himself yet again had truly begun. He started the car, clearing the tears one last time before starting to drive and sing to himself. 

_"Con te partirò..."_

_With you, I will leave._

_Time To Say Goodbye._


End file.
